Secrets of the Training Field
by XcuppycakeX15
Summary: Gaara/Matsuri Friendship oneshot. Or GaaraXMatsuri if you want it to be. Post shippuuden episode 32.


**I haven't written anything in so long. So many fics wanted to get out!!! I'm very sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been so busy. Please forgive me :[ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. What a surprise. **

**A/N This is supposed to be a Gaara/Matsuri FRIENDSHIP fic. But if you'd like to think of it as GaaraXMatsuri than go right ahead.**

Matsuri stared at her feet as she walked. To be honest, she was nervous. She hadn't seen or spoken to her sensei since the day he was returned to life and she walked behind him on the journey home.

That was almost two weeks ago. She was worried. Gaara had always been a privet person, but no communication for two weeks? How was she supposed to train?

Of course, she was worried about Gaara himself too. He was her sensei, her teacher, her….friend? Well she considered him a friend, whether he returned that feeling or not.

Matsuri had found herself thinking about Gaara a lot. She tried not to gawk at her Sensei like the other girls from the village, There was no question Gaara was attractive. But he was her teacher—off limits. Plus, she was nothing special.

But that didn't bother her anymore. She was fine with just being Gaara-Sama's student.

Matsuri looked ahead, she was almost at the training field.

_Yesterday_

_Kunai…..or shiriken? Which did she need more? Matsuri stared at the items before her. She didn't have much money so she could only afford one._

"_Matsuri?" She looked up quickly._

"_Temari-sama! What are you doing here?" Matsuri asked._

"_Looking for you!! I've check almost everywhere. I have a message for you. Straight from the Kazekage himself." Temari laughed a little._

"_G-gaara-sama?"_

"_He says he wants to continue your training, tomorrow. The usually spot I suppose. He wasn't very clear about that." Temari shrugged._

"_Train?! So soon? I thought he was…..well isn't he……" She didn't know how to finish that sentence._

"_Yah, he's still a little out of it. But once my brother makes up his mind, there's no changing it."_

Matsuri looked up. She was here; the training field. Is Gaara the same? Can he still use sand? Wait, what was she thinking?! This is Sabuku no Gaara, he can do anything! ……Right?

Matsuri peered he head around the Gate, praying she got there first. She needed some time to clear her head.

She was, to her relief.

"_What should I say to him? Should I ask if he's better? Ugh! What do I do!?" _She thought to herself.

"Matsuri?"

Hearing that voice she spun around so quickly that her feet caught each other. The next thing Matsui knew she was on her back….on the ground. All she could hear were slow almost silent footsteps coming towards her.

When Matsuri opened her eyes she saw her sensei staring down at her. He was not dressed in his Kage attire, but in a simple black shirt and black pants. Mourners Clothes. "Gaara!! I mean Gaara-Sama—Uhh..I mean ,Kazekage-sama!!!" She jumped to her feet immediately, dusting herself off.

"I-I'm Sorry I was thinking and you scared me and I just..I don't know." She looked at her feet.

She quickly looked up. Gaara was staring at her, no expression. As usual. "_Great. Now I'm babbling. Reeeeeal smooth."_

"Have you been training?" He asked crossing him arms.

"Uhh, a little. I think I've improved my kunai throwing…." She smiled meekly. Hoping for a good reaction from her sensei.

No reaction.

Instead The Kazekage walked across the training field and then turned around to face his student. He raised his hands and the sand began to rise.

"_Well that answers one of my questions." _She thought.

Matsuri watched as the sand took the form of three targets. Each a different distance away from her.

"Show me." Gaara re-crossed his arms and waited.

"Uhh….Okay." Matsuri reached into her back to pull out three Kunai. She took one in her hand and aimed at the closest target. As soon as she released it Matsuri could see it fly towards the middle of the target. _"Bulls eye" _She smiled.

Just before the Kunai hit, the target itself shot at least 3 meters to the left.

"W-What!?" Matsuri yelled as she watched her kunai fly through the air and hit the gate to the training field.

"The targets….they move?" She looked at her sensei.

"Too difficult for you?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Umm," Matsuri straightened he posture and flashed a smile. "Of course not!"

For several hours Matsuri practiced hitting the moving targets while her sensei watched. It didn't take long for her to get the hang of it.

"Not bad. Try hitting this one." Gaara held out his hand in front of one of the targets and moved it upward. Matsuri watched as the target got higher and higher.

"Ha! No problem." She smiled. She grabbed a kunai and began to aim. She threw….and missed.

"Try again."

She grabbed another throwing harder this time…maybe a little too hard. The kunai bounced off the target and landed over the gate.

"Shoot. That was my last kunai. I was going to get some yesterday…but then I got hungry and I went to get food instead and…and." Matsuri sighed. "I'm sorry Gaara-sama. I can't even hit a target." She frowned.

"That's fine, Matsuri." Gaara reached into his bag to reveal four Kunai. He walked over to Matsuri handing them to her. She reached out to grab them, but Gaara pulled them back.

"You're bleeding." He said, staring at her hand.

"Oh..am I?" Matsuri said, pretending to be surprised. She had cut her hand on one of the kunai. She would have said something, but didn't want to look foolish hurting herself on a tool children in the ninja academy can master. "I-it's just a scratch."

"No, its deep. You need a bandage." Gaara began walking towards the tree he had left his things under. "Come on."

Matsuri followed holding her hand up in front of her. Gaara was right, it was deep. Her sleeve was stained with blood. She reached the spot where Gaara. A few drops of blood fell from her hand to the ground.

Matsuri waited for her Sensei to hand her the bandage. Being trained by the Kazekage was no easy job. If she'd learned anything its how to tie a bandage. She would never tell Gaara of her injuries though. She wanted to be strong in front of him.

"Give me your hand."

Matsuri looked at her Sensei. "Umm…Okay." Matsuri held out her hand.

Gaara took her hand in his as he began to lay down gauze . Matsuri stared at her hand. Which was in Gaara's hand. Gaara was holding her hand (technically. But Matsuri decided it still counts). If only the other girls from the village could see this. They'd kill her from jealousy.

Matsuri looked at Gaara. He was wrapping the bandage around her hand. The warmth of Gaara's hand left hers as he finished. Gaara took the remainder of the supplies and began to put them back in his bag.

"That should heal in a few days. Until then we won't do any more throwing—"

"Are you okay?" Matsuri clenched her teeth. She hadn't meant to ask that out loud. She watched Gaara carefully. Not only did she cut Gaara off, but she asked him a personal question. _"Damn, damn , damn!!! How can I make this better….?"_

"Well, I just mean, uhh 'cause…you we're hurt pretty bad and…" Matsuri desperately tried to avoid his gaze, she failed.

They had locked eyes. Matsuri found herself lost in Gaara's sea green eyes. They were amazing. But Gaara's stare was nothing short of intimidating. He blinked.

"I'm fine." He finally answered and continued packing supplied away, breaking the eye contact. Matsuri smiled.

"Good, cause' I was….worried about you. I'm glad your okay." She flashed him a smile.

Gaara looked slightly taken a back. He gave a nod in return. "Well," He finished packing and make eye contact once more. "Thank you" He said very quickly.

"No problem" She laughed. Matsuri walked closer to Gaara, glancing up at him. Gaara was a least a good four inched taller than her. "Because I need my Sensei!" Matsuri took a deep breath and did the thing she has been imagining for years.

She wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist and gave a quick squeeze. Matsuri waiting for a reaction. Gaara's body went stiff and he took a step back.

He didn't hug her back, but he didn't push her away. That was something right? Matsuri pulled away and meekly looked at her Sensei. "Uhh, I'm sorry Gaara Sensei. I just…..I'm glad you're okay." Matsuri began to stare at her feet again.

Gaara was silent. Matsuri couldn't bring herself to look up. "So….I guess….I'll see you tomorrow? Same time, same place I assume." She laughed. "Uhh. Bye Gaara Sensei."

Matsuri turned to leave but was stopped when something grabbed onto her shoulder. With a small gasp Matsuri looked up to see her Sensei's hand on her shoulder. But this time it was Gaara's turn to stare at his feet.

"Matsuri," He hesitated.

"Yes Gaara-Sama?" She prompted. He looked up at her.

"Yes, same time tomorrow." He removed his hand and began to walk towards the gate.

Matsuri waited until Gaara was out of sight before she let out a small laugh.

Matsuri looked down at her bandaged hand. "I kinda can't wait until tomorrow." She smiled.

**I love reviews! Good or bad. **

**Please let me know what you think :]**

**Also, could you let me know if you though it was OOC. I tried to make it as real as possible.**

**Thanks soooo much, guys :]**


End file.
